Question: Stephanie is a gardener. She plants $3$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $12$ daisies. How many daisies did Stephanie plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of daisies that Stephanie planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of daisies} \times 12\text{ daisies per row}$ $3\text{ rows of daisies} \times 12\text{ daisies per row} = 36$ daisies